


Предатель

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Хиджиката, казалось, не воспринимал Ито всерьез.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Itou Kashitarou
Kudos: 1





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Shinsengumi 2018 на Фандомной битве.

Хиджиката еще не спал: створка сёдзи была задвинута не до конца, и из щели пробивался свет. Стоя у двери, Ито мог видеть спину Хиджикаты: тот сидел за низким столиком и что-то писал при свете масляной лампы. Шагов он не услышал — Ито старался ступать тихо — и обернулся только тогда, когда Ито вошел в комнату.  
— А, это ты, — сказал он, откладывая кисть в сторону.

То же самое он сказал, когда Ито явился к нему ночью в первый раз. Ни удивления, ни обычного раздражения во взгляде: словно он ожидал, что рано или поздно Ито придет.  
Не то чтобы у Хиджикаты не было причин ожидать этого: о, Ито дал ему достаточно поводов считать, что заинтересован в нем. Но Хиджиката, казалось, воспринял все как очередную попытку его позлить. Его вообще многое злило: например, то, что Ито вступил в отряд, не проходя обычных для новобранцев испытаний — как будто Ито был простым новобранцем, а не человеком, который привел в маленький отряд три десятка бойцов и, главное, был куда более образован и гораздо лучше разбирался в военном деле, чем Кондо, Хиджиката и Яманами вместе взятые. То, что Кондо сразу же оценил Ито по достоинству; то, что нового военного советника уважали, в то время как самого Хиджикату в первую очередь боялись — хоть и нельзя было, конечно, не отметить, что тот тоже пользовался уважением среди соратников, особенно среди тех, кто пришел в Киото вместе с Кондо. То, что Яманами, с которым Хиджиката не сходился во многих вопросах, почти сразу же сдружился с Ито.  
Одно время ему казалось, что Хиджиката попросту опасается за свое положение в отряде. Но позже Ито понял, что пожелай Хиджиката — и он мог бы захватить власть в Шинсенгуми. Конечно, это вызвало бы внутренний раскол, но они-фукучо, по мнению Ито, сумел бы избавиться от несогласных и удержать отряд железной рукой. Шинсенгуми и сейчас существовали, похоже, во многом благодаря ему: Кондо был отличным вдохновителем, но плохим организатором.  
Ито бы так и поступил, а Хиджиката продолжал поддерживать авторитет Кондо, оставаясь на вторых ролях или даже на третьих — после Яманами, пока тот был жив. Сложно сказать, что это было — желание остаться в тени или же преданность? Ито до сих пор так и не нашел ответа на этот вопрос.  
Отчего-то неприязнь, которую Хиджиката даже не пытался скрывать, раздражала. Ито говорил себе, что этот человек не стоит его внимания: он дурно воспитан, плохо образован и даже не сумел получить ранг фехтовальщика выше среднего уровня, а его стиль, точнее, его отсутствие — просто ужас что такое.  
Однако все это не мешало Хиджикате выходить победителем из схваток с серьезными противниками и разрабатывать тактику сражения на узких киотских улицах, которая оказалась намного эффективнее, чем та, что предлагал Ито. Это было интересно и вызывало невольное уважение — пополам со злостью. Утешало только то, что сам он раздражал Хиджикату не меньше.  
Поначалу Ито старался игнорировать чужое неприязненное отношение, но это ни к чему не привело. Тогда он сменил тактику и начал Хиджикату провоцировать, давая понять, что был бы не против интрижки с ним. Это даже не было неправдой: Ито предпочитал заводить отношения с женщинами, однако случались у него и связи с мужчинами. Хиджиката, при всех его недостатках, был хорош собой, тщательно следил за внешностью и, главное, вызывал интерес, а что же до остального — так Ито и не собирался обсуждать с ним в постели китайскую поэзию.  
Хиджиката огрызался на комплименты и избегал прикосновений, но, казалось, не воспринимал Ито всерьез.  
А однажды, когда Ито сетовал, по обыкновению, на то, что «Хиджиката-сан так холоден и жесток, я оскорблен в лучших чувствах!», Хиджиката вдруг взял его за отвороты косодэ, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
— Теперь, надеюсь, вы довольны и оставите меня в покое, — хмуро сказал он, оттолкнув Ито, который был настолько изумлен, что даже не успел ответить на поцелуй, и пошел прочь.  
На крыше кто-то присвистнул, послышался нервный смешок.  
— Бедный Ито-сан, опять его отшили… — донеслось до Ито.  
— Эй, вы что там забыли?! — рявкнул Хиджиката, успевший свернуть за угол здания и тоже обнаруживший свидетелей их разговора. На крыше ойкнули, кто-то — кажется, Сузуки Иноучи из второго отряда — соскочил вниз и пронесся мимо Ито, а вот второму наблюдателю, Араи Горо, не повезло: он не успел удрать.  
Ито усмехнулся, слушая, как распекает неудачливого бойца Хиджиката. Может, его и отшили, как неизящно выразился Араи, но целовался Хиджиката по-настоящему. А вот Ито его поцеловать не успел, так что за ним теперь был должок.  
Настоящий самурай всегда отдает долги, и Ито пришел к Хиджикате той же ночью. Он собирался сказать что-то вроде «Вы так быстро сбежали, Хиджиката-сан, что я даже не понял, умеете ли вы целоваться». Или «Надеюсь, поцелуй — это не все, на что вы способны».  
Но Хиджиката опередил его.  
— А, это ты, — просто сказал он и приглащающе кивнул на футон. — Не стой на пороге, заходи или выметайся.  
Конечно же, Ито зашел.

Между ними почти ничего не изменилось: Хиджиката по-прежнему скептически воспринимал каждое суждение Ито, сам он все так же выражал сомнения в знаниях и умениях Хиджикаты, а Кондо печалился, что они не могут найти общий язык, несмотря на то, что служат в одном отряде, и никто не подозревал об их ночных встречах.  
Они были нечастыми, эти встречи: они оба предпочитали общество женщин, к тому же, служба в Шинсенгуми оставляла мало личного времени, и его часто хотелось потратить на сон.  
Но порой Ито непреодолимо тянуло к Хиджикате, и тот не возражал. Их ночи проходили в молчании: им нечего было обсуждать, не о чем говорить, и даже стоны приходилось глушить, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
Хиджиката был непредсказуемым любовником: в одну встречу он мог наброситься на Ито с поцелуями и грубоватыми ласками едва ли не с порога, в другую — почти не проявлял инициативы и, лениво жмурясь, позволял Ито ласкать себя, расслабленно вытянувшись на футоне.

Как, например, этой ночью.  
Поцелуи были неторопливыми: Ито нравилось именно так, а Хиджиката сегодня не стремился перехватить инициативу. От губ его слегка пахло сакэ, хотя Ито знал, что Хиджиката почти не пил: он наблюдал за Хиджикатой во время прощального вечера, устроенного в его, Ито, честь. Он отстранился, разглядывая любовника. Хиджиката выглядел усталым, под глазами залегли синеватые тени, однако он все равно не стал возражать против общества Ито. Может быть, потому, что это была их последняя ночь.  
— Ну, чего остановился, — недовольно сказал Хиджиката. Ито огладил его грудь, ощущая под пальцами крепкие мышцы, с нажимом провел ладонями по бокам — Хиджиката чуть слышно зашипел, вскинул руки, притянул его, заставляя прижаться кожа к коже, потерся бедрами, и Ито пришлось вцепиться зубами в его плечо, заглушая стон. Он намеревался сегодня подразнить Хиджикату подольше, но сдерживаться не было сил, и Ито просунул ладонь между их телами, обхватывая свою и чужую плоть, двинулся, сперва плавно, затем все быстрее и быстрее — а потом Хиджиката вдруг содрогнулся, запрокидывая голову, и в этот момент Ито достиг пика наслаждения и сам.  
Через некоторое время Хиджиката пихнул его в плечо, заставляя скатиться с себя, и потянулся за полотенцем. Ито, расслабленный и обессиленный, лежал, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как он вытирает живот и грудь, затем встает, набросив на плечи юкату, и устраивается с кисэру у приоткрытого окна. Он всегда так делал — так же, как сам Ито всегда долго лежал, закинув руки за голову, прежде чем одеться и уйти к себе.  
— Ты мог бы уйти со мной, — сказал он. Хиджиката обернулся, удивленный то ли предложением, то ли тем, что Ито заговорил.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул он, — делать мне больше нечего.  
— Ты мог бы достичь большего. Неужели ты действительно хочешь навсегда остаться заместителем командира отряда с неоднозначной репутацией?  
Ито ожидал вспышки: Хиджиката очень ревностно относился к Шинсенгуми, однако тот вновь удивил его.  
— Меня все устраивает, — зевнул Хиджиката. — Шинсенгуми уже давно не «отряд с неоднозначной репутацией», а я не собираюсь оставлять Кондо-сана.  
Значит, все-таки преданность. Забавно.  
— Более того, — продолжил Хиджиката, — я не понимаю, что мне можешь предложить ты.  
Растрепанный, с влажными волосами, в распахнутой юкате, он казался сейчас довольным и слегка усталым, однако взгляд его был тяжелым и острым.  
— Ничего, — одними губами улыбнулся Ито. — Ты прав.  
Хиджиката кивнул, закрыл окно и выбил кисэру в жаровню, запахнул юкату — по ночам было слишком холодно. Ито так же молча оделся и встал.  
Он думал, что разговор окончен, но Хиджиката заговорил вновь, когда Ито уже подошел к двери.  
— Не забывай, что из Шинсенгуми уйти невозможно.  
Ито обернулся. Хиджиката холодно смотрел на него.  
— Ты уходишь из Нишихонганджи, но не из отряда. И если я узнаю, что ты и пошедшие за тобой бойцы нарушили Устав или, того хуже, спелись с кем-то, благодаря кому ты рассчитываешь «достичь большего», за тобой придут. За тобой и за любым из тех идиотов, что захотели уйти с тобой.  
Ито злорадно усмехнулся: сегодня Сайто Хаджиме сказал, что собирается уйти с ним. Интересно, каким будет выражение лица Хиджикаты завтра, когда он узнает, что один из бойцов, решивших уйти с Ито — тот, кому Хиджиката с Кондо так доверяли?  
— Не узнаешь, — коротко ответил он и ушел, не прощаясь.  
Он умел оберегать свои тайны.  
Жаль, что Хиджиката не захотел уйти с ним. Придется вместе с Кондо убить и его, чтобы купить доверие сторонников Императора, с которыми Ито связывал теперь свои надежды и устремления.

Когда Ито получил от Кондо приглашение на встречу, он решил, что тот каким-то непостижимым образом узнал о готовящемся покушении. Однако приглашение принял: Кондо Исами был не из тех, кто убивает своих гостей.  
Будь оно от Хиджикаты, Ито ни за что не согласился бы прийти.  
Тревога оказалась напрасной: Кондо ни о чем не подозревал и просто желал встретиться со старым товарищем, с которым разошлись его пути. Его было даже жаль: честный и несколько наивный, он, в общем-то, не заслуживал смерти, но новые союзники, вопреки ожиданиям, отнеслись к Ито и его группе с подозрением и требовали от них действий.  
— Как жаль, что мы так давно не виделись, Кондо-сан, — с неискренним сожалением сказал Ито, собираясь уходить. — Мы делаем одно дело, нам следовало бы встречаться чаще. Думаю, теперь моя очередь приглашать вас. Как насчет того, чтобы увидеться в Шимано-я, скажем, через неделю?  
Он планировал убить Кондо и Хиджикату послезавтра.  
— С радостью приду, Ито-сенсей, — улыбнулся Кондо.  
— Позовите и Хиджикату-сана, — предложил Ито. — Или он все так же испытывает ко мне неприязнь? Это было бы печально.  
— Я передам ему ваше приглашение, — уклончиво пообещал Кондо, покосившись куда-то в сторону.  
Ито похолодел, проследив за направлением его взгляда. Все это время они были не одни: Хиджиката находился в соседней комнате. Заметив, что на него смотрят, он слегка кивнул Ито, а Кондо поспешил пояснить:  
— Тоши нездоровится, поэтому он не смог составить нам компанию.  
— Желаю господину Хиджикате скорейшего выздоровления, — пробормотал Ито и поспешил уйти.  
Он не удивился, когда в одном из переулков ему заступила дорогу темная фигура; лунный свет выхватил из тени знакомое лицо, и Ито схватился за рукоять меча. Конечно же, Хиджиката знал этот район лучше него, должно быть, он часто бывал в доме Кондо, и ему не составило труда пойти коротким путем и подстеречь врага…  
Хиджиката поглядел на него с удивлением:  
— Ты же хотел меня видеть. С чего такой неласковый прием?  
Он не собирался нападать?..  
Ито убрал руку с меча.  
— Прости, не узнал тебя в темноте, — солгал он. — По ночам в Киото опасно, тебе ли не знать.  
— Могу проводить, — усмехнулся Хиджиката.  
— Тебе же нездоровится, — ехидно ответил Ито, к которому уже вернулось самообладание.  
Хиджиката отмахнулся:  
— Ерунда. Мне не о чем было с тобой говорить, а Кондо-сан бы все время беспокоился, не собираюсь ли я тебе грубить.  
Ито подумал о том, что спать с человеком, которого собираешься убить спустя два дня, наверное, неправильно. С другой стороны, больше такой возможности не представится.  
— Тогда идем, — сказал он.  
Ушли они, конечно, недалеко: до ближайшей гостиницы, где и сняли комнату.  
… Ито уже и забыл, как хорошо ему было с Хиджикатой, и сейчас вспоминал: смотрел, слушал, ощущал… запоминал. Как тот запрокидывает голову и жмурится, как шипит, если слишком сильно прихватить зубами его кожу, как закусывает собственное запястье, чтобы заглушить стон; как бьется жилка на его шее, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы… У Хиджикаты лихорадочно блестели глаза, а сам он тяжело дышал и был слишком горячим: похоже, ему действительно нездоровилось. Но это были исключительно его сложности, Ито же в эту последнюю ночь хотел получить все, что мог. Возможно, это было несколько эгоистично, но, во всяком случае, не намного более эгоистично, чем затащить в постель того, кого собирался предать и убить.

Когда он уходил, Хиджиката лежал на расстеленной на татами юкате и смотрел куда-то невидящим взглядом. Наверное, ему хотелось курить, но кисэру осталась в Нишихонганджи.  
— Ты придешь? — спросил Ито, имея в виду встречу, которая никогда не состоится.  
Хиджиката, слишком глубоко ушедший в свои мысли, вздрогнул, перевел на него взгляд.  
— Куда? А, в Шимано-я? Да, приду, — бросил он, как-то странно поглядев на Ито, и вновь отвернулся.  
Таким его Ито и запомнил: обнаженного, с разметавшимися по полу волосами, с влажной от пота кожей и с нахмуренным лицом.

Он все-таки упал. Ухватился край следующей ступеньки липкими от крови пальцами, с трудом подтянул непослушное тело выше. Еще две ступеньки, всего две… Ито захрипел, тяжело повалился грудью на гладкие доски. С каждой секундой он слабел все сильнее, в глазах темнело, что-то клокотало в горле, когда он силился вздохнуть. Враг, должно быть, посчитал его мертвым и куда-то исчез, но Ито был еще жив, и все, что ему оставалось — покончить с собой, как полагалось самураю.  
Он не видел лица нападавшего — но он знал, кто его послал.  
Тот, кого Ито собирался предать — и кто опередил его, сделав это раньше.  
— Будь ты проклят, Хиджиката… — прохрипел Ито, прежде чем ударить себя перехваченным за середину лезвия вакидзаси.


End file.
